


Tit for Tat.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lusting, some sort of masochism??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Fuuma decides that he will have to get something extra for Yuuko this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Fuuma/Kamui: Angry!Kamui and Clingy!Fuuma - Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?_

**Title:** Tit for Tat.  
**Fandom:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.  
**Warnings:** UST.  
**Characters/couples:** Fuuma/Kamui.  
**Summary:** Fuuma decides that he will have to get something extra for Yuuko this time.  
**Rating:** R.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Fuuma/Kamui: Angry!Kamui and Clingy!Fuuma - Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?_

**Tit for Tat.**

When Yuuko-san's orders are 'you'll know when you find it', it pretty much means, to Fuuma, that he's stuck in the world for a while. Most of the times he doesn't mind: the rest is nice every now and then, and it does help when he comes to a new world still nursing wounds. It is, also and usually, insanely fun. He _does_ remember fondly, after all, Cizeta country, with the ever so kind, warm, playful girls and boys with cinammon-like skin and teasing hints of perfume; getting the golden beetle had been just interesting enough to make it worthy the months he had been there.

However, it's different when the world he arrives seems to be nothing but a wide expanse of _nothing_ , dust and crumbled buildings and, really. He really wishes that the witch had at least told him TO go left or go right. It's not that he minds adventures – if he did, he's completely in the wrong business – but boredom?

A dead world means just that. No risk, no nothing to get whatever it is that the witch wants him to pick up. Fuuma sighs a little. It'll be boring, he guesses, but still. One must do what one must do.

And then the giant worm appears, huge jaws snapping and searching for him, almost catching him for all that he jumps away.

 _And then_ the people appear, shooting arrows and bullets at the worm for all that their bikes hoover over the ground, fighting between themselves at the same time.

 _And that's_ even before the guy with the pissy attitude starts fighting against him, obviously thinking that if he's not with them then he's with the enemy and, well. Kid's pretty in that feisty, dangerous way that Fuuma has always been kinda fond off, the guy who'd keep on fighting in and out of bed every single step of the way. There'd be nothing easy there, no. The picture the kid would do, riding his cock and glaring daggers at him makes Fuuma laugh even as the kid punches his stomach hard enough that he feels blood.

Fuuma kind of decides that he's going to have to get something extra for Yuuko, this time, if he can find something interesting in this world. 'cause gods know he already found something that'll make it worth his while.  



End file.
